I Get a Kick Out of You
by O'Im Only Joking
Summary: Just small, happy scenarios I'd like to happen.
1. Rain

**A/N: 'Letters and Visits' is on hold at the moment, I'm struggling to get it right. Hope these small one shots will do in the meantime. **

Locking up for the night, Brendan and Ste leave the club without saying a word. Not much has been said between the pair, just a few orders from Brendan and Ste's groans in response.

It's only been a week since Brendan's been released from prison, and the tension is thick. Brendan's thought about calling Ste in to the office for a catch up, oh just a one on one talk without anyone's praying eyes on them, but thought better of it in the end.

As they reach the bottom of the club stairs they stop and stand awkwardly. Neither knowing why the other felt the need to stop. It's not like they were the best of friends.

Brendan coughs, trying to remove the frog in his throat. Sticking his hand in his back pocket he pulls out his wallet and pulls out two straight £20 notes.

"You've been great tonight, Stephen." He folds the notes over in his palm and puts his arm out towards Step "A bonus."

"Back to that, is it?" Ste asks annoyed. "You don't contact me for a week and then you think you can give me money?" Ste shakes his head. "Fuck off."

Ste turns to walk home but Brendan's hot on his heels.

"It's not like that, Jesus Stephen, grow up will ye." Grabbing Ste's arm he spins him around to face him.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Ste bats Brendan's hand away like he is poison. "I don't care what you have to say to me and I really don't want your money."

"Keep ye voice down, will ye?" Brendan breathes, bringing a finger to touch his mouth he looks point blank at Ste, "okay, so ye don't want to talk, I get that. But take the money, treat the kids."

Ste shakes his head once more.

"I get paid tomorrow anyway…I- I don't want it."

"Like I said, you've been on top form tonight. Just take the money, Stephen." Brendan wasn't taking anything but 'okay' has his answer.

Ste thought about it for a few minutes. He really couldn't be bothered to argue, he just wanted to get home and get away from Brendan.

"Fine," Ste finally decided and took the money. "See you later." Ste took off once more.

Again, Brendan followed him. The wind now picking up, he was freezing. With nothing but his expensive suit on he should really have gone home himself. He was more worried about Ste though, poor lad only had a thin fleece on. He hardly had any meat on him to keep him warm on these wintery nights.

"Aren't ye cold?" Brendan asks finally catching up.

"No." Ste answers bluntly, putting an end to the non-start conversation.

They didn't speak a word until they reached Ste's dingy flat. Brendan wasn't really sure why he'd walked with Ste, it just felt right.

Reaching his door Ste turns round and raises his brow.

"Sorry, but I wasn't aware you lived here," his attitude in full swing.

Brendan can't help but laugh low and shake his head.

"Might as well, the amount of times I've spent here."

Ste can't deny the sudden heat that reaches his cheeks. Thank god its dark he thinks. Ste holds himself though.

"Ah, you mean in secret? Cause you were ashamed?" Ste mocks. "N'aww, yeah weren't those days wonderful?"

"I was never-"Brendan's not sure how to respond, after all, Ste does have a point. "I wasn't ashamed of you, ye know."

"I know that," Ste says confidently "you were – are ashamed of yourself. I'm bored of that; bored of you." Ste puts his key in the door. "Goodnight Brendan."

Brendan suddenly becomes more desperate than he intended, he jumps in front of Ste stopping him from going any further.

"Don't go." He sighs.

The street light shines appreciably upon Ste's face. Brendan's hand helplessly rises to his face and he strokes a thumb along his strong jaw. Ste's eyes dropping immediately.

"It's been fucking hell without ye, Stephen," his voice oozing surprisingly soft, "two whole months without ye…total hell."

"Yeah," Ste whispers "it's not been all that good for me either, you know, losing Rae, losing y-." Ste stops himself.

"Losing me," Brendan finishes, with the tip of his finger he pulls Ste's head up gently "you've not lost me." He smiles, bringing his head to the side to look at Ste more clearly.

"You're a proper dick head, Brendan." Ste hates the fact that he's letting Brendan do this to him. But he's missed this – this connection that nobody really understands. The one not even he understands.

"I'm _your_ dick head."

Without warning, the wind takes a turn for the worse and rain is suddenly drenching them and everything around them.

"Get yourself home, Brendan!' Ste screeches.

Brendan just laughs, grabbing Ste by the hand he pulls him to the small patch of glass that grows outside Ste's.

With soaked clothes and hair they look at each other with a knowing look. Neither has found the other more attractive as much as they do now.

Brendan wants Ste. Ste wants Brendan.

"Oh," Ste smiles "we can just go in mine."

"I'd like that," Brendan says. "But I want – I want to dance with ye first." Pulling Ste by his waist, he places his arms around his waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. Confused, Ste just flings his arms around his neck and sigs contently.

After a while of small step-to-step movements Ste finally speaks.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asks, with a cheeky glint in his tone.

"Don't ruin the moment ye little shiote!" Brendan chuckles against the wet neck against his lips.

"Sorry," Ste smiles, "this is just proper surreal."

Brendan pulls back to face Ste.

"It's nice though, yeah? Part from us probably catching a cold from this, I'd say it's worth it."

Ste nods in agreement.

"I love it, me." Ste runs his hand over Brendan's forehead, wiping away the rain drops; the rain becoming heavier. "I've missed you."

Without hesitation Ste runs his hand through wet hair and kisses Brendan gently, his teeth slightly gripping on already plumped lips. A moan escapes Brendan, every movement of tongue and lips getting more intense. They feed off of one another until they are in need to break away to catch their breathes.

"Let's get ye warmed up." Brendan says, pushing Ste backwards, lips and hands gripping one another before they've even reached the door.

**A bit longer than I intended, but hope if you take the time to read, you enjoy it. **


	2. Halloween

"Wooooo". Ste disturbs Brendan from his fascination of the TV with his arms raised in the air, and noises that resemble a ghost.

Brendan looks up from the sofa; the room is soon filled with laughter.

"Is that the best ye could come up with?" Brendan laughs even crazier. "A bed sheet with ketchup splattered over it?"

Ste takes the sheet off over his head, and slumps next to Brendan.

"Least I'm making an effort! What have you done?" Ste looks at the TV, "'part from watch rubbish horror films all afternoon."

"Oi, you little shoite! Ye can't go wrong with a bit of _Freddie Vs Jason_." Brendan lifts his legs up and drapes them over Ste's to make himself more comfortable. "Plus, I've been on my feet all day; Cheryl had me running around like a blue assed fly."

"Well then," Ste moans "even more of a reason to go out, check out your décor." Ste pauses and looks at Brendan until he's forced to pay him more attention, "for me? Please."

Eyelashes are in full swing has he flutters them, getting Brendan on side.

"Ye a pain in the ass, Stephen," Brendan sits up. "I'm not dressing up." He says firmly.

"Oh my God," Ste whacks Brendan playfully on the arm "where's the fun gone? It'll be a laugh, Bren. Or are ya too old for fun now?" Ste teases.

"Me? Old? Watch ye lip lad." Brendan ponders for a moment, "I don't have a costume anyway."

"Haha, aww I'm not that stupid, me." Ste jumps up off of the sofa excitedly. "I went shopping today, bought you summat, dint I?"

-/-

"I proper can't see." Ste laughs, bit disappointed his costume's not living up to his expectations. The holes for his eyes aren't big enough for a start, and he didn't bother to cut the sheet down so he finds himself tripping up over his feet.

"Told ye, ye should have been more inventive." Brendan shakes his head mockingly.

So, okay, Brendan finds himself enjoying this Halloween night more enjoyable than Ste. They stand on the balcony of _Chez Chez. _The crowd is in full swing, plenty of funny sights been seen.

"Wish I'd picked your costume for me now. Ya look sexy an' all." Ste compliments.

Just a simple costume – vampire, yeah, Ste did well. "Shame I can't say same 'bout ye. Ye look bloody silly."

"Fine!" Ste lifts his 'costume' off over his body and chucks it to the ground. "Been a right moppet, ant I?" Ste sighs, "always manage to show me self-up, might as well just go home, innit."

"Stephen," Brendan shakes his head "first, you cut up one of the bed sheets, secondly you drag me out after wanting a relaxing night in front of the box, thirdly ye are been over dramatic, fourthly ye were the one that wanted to have fun." He pauses, "ye aren't going anywhere."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, ye hear me?" Brendan looks at the young man in front of him; damn he looks good he thinks to himself. "An' I know this is Halloween, but we see that ugly face of yours enough throughout the days, have a night off." He jokes.

-/-

With things back in order, Ste dances clumsily around the club with Cheryl and Amy.

Brendan sits next to Warren at the bar – who's dressed as Frankenstein – and they watch the three of them dance away.

"Ye not one for dancing then, Foxy?" Brendan asks over the loud music.

"What do you think, eh?" Warrens shakes his head, and then turns the question on to Brendan. "Why you not up having a dance? Or do you just save yourself for The Village People and that Gaga bird?"

"Funny." Brendan rolls his eyes, "my sides are splitting, really Foxy, ye in the wrong trade. Stand-up comedy is certainly ye thing." The sarcasm isn't lost on Warren and he just laughs.

After a while, Warren breaks the silence between them. "What's with Ste's costume anyway? Thought he'd have come has something better."

"Ye what?" Brendan questions, turning to face him.

"A bed sheet? Really, he looks bloody ridiculous." Warren shakes his head.

"Who the feck are ye? Leave off the lad, Foxy." Brendan warns.

Warren smirks, "ooh, sorry forget how protective ye can get over young 'Stephen.'"

Brendan stands from his stool finishing off his lager. "I'd love to stay, really, but ye wasting my time." And with that, Brendan joins Ste and the others on the dance floor.

-/-

After the club goes in mayhem after dancing to _Thriller_, Brendan and Ste make their way to the flat.

"Me feet are killing after all that dancing." Ste moans. "Carry me."

"It's only about 10 steps over there ye lazy shoite. Come on."

Dragging his feet along the floor, Ste makes it to the top of stars. Brendan walks in to the flat. Following behind him, Ste closes and locks the door. He removes the sheet for the last time and notices Brendan removing the fang teeth he's had in all night.

"No wait," Ste says "put 'em back in."

Brendan looks puzzled but he puts them back in his mouth. Ste walks up to him and wraps his and around Brendan's waist, whilst Brendan grabs the cape and wraps it around Ste so they stand closely together.

"I've always wondered what it's like to be kissed by a vampire." Ste raises his eyebrow, seductively.

"It's a pain in the neck." Brendan grins.

"Funny!" Ste pretends not to be amused, but a smile finds his lips.

"Would ye really like to find out, Stephen" Brendan whispers, Ste looking up with long lashes and a pout.

"Really," he breathes.

Dropping his tone, Brendan's eyes flash grey and he lowers his hand to smooth over Ste's ass. His voice full of seduction, "look into my eyes ye blood smells good ye lips are so tempting ye blood is so pure, can I take a bite?" Without waiting, Brendan nibbles at the inviting neck.

**Costumes were shit, I know! :/ **


	3. Pub Quiz

With Declan staying over for the week, Brendan hasn't spent much time with Ste. Not that he minds that much, he's grateful to have Declan over again; especially with what happened last time he visited.

But he'd been getting used to having Ste spending more time with him at Cheryl's. The company was strange at first, Brendan had told Ste that he shouldn't get too comfortable, and start having thoughts about moving in together, or any other 'sickly romantic' gestures. But has he sits watching Declan playing on his games console, he wouldn't mind having him over for a chat, seen as his own son has his head stuck in games.

"Ye've been on that for hours, kid." Brendan acknowledges. "I'm going grey here just watching ye."

Declan doesn't move an inch. Totally uninterested in what his dad has to say

"Declan, your old pa's taking to ye. Pay a bit of attention, ye?" Brendan persists.

After what seems like a second fail of conversation, Brendan makes to leave his son in peace.

"How's you and Ste been?" Declan asks, his head still stick in the console.

Brendan stops in his tracks, not sure if he should carry on walking as if he hasn't heard him. Or stop, and possibly have the second most awkward talk he will ever have with his son. He decides to stay, and sits on the over sofa, planning on keeping it short.

"He's, hmm, good." Brendan pauses. "Why ye ask?"

"I saw him in the park with his kids." Declan says. "Ye know when I was having a kick about?"

Brendan rubs his lip with his finger, his leg going up and down uncontrollably. Brendan's still not keen on the idea of his son and lover near each other. "Oh," Brendan croaks "is that it?"

"He asked how I'd been, ye know. Then asked why ya hadn't called him for the last couple of days." He sighs, "don't stop talking to him just 'cause I'm here, dad. He sounded proper gutted, and I like him…and you definitely do." He looks up from his game for the first time in hours, "call him and go see him." He smiles.

When did he get so grown up? Brendan thinks. His son shouldn't have to be telling him all of this stuff, taking advice off of his son for Christ's sake.

"No son, ye come first, ye know that." Brendan leans forward. "Not seen ye for months and ye already trying to get rid of me." Brendan laughs, probably more chaotic than he'd hoped.

"It's not like that, dad. I know I've not been here long, but it's so obvious ya haven't been all that happy." Declan now looks back down at his game, "then I saw Ste, and what he said about you not getting in touch with him made it a bit clearer, so I've put two and two together. And ya know I'm right."

"Maybe ye are," Brendan agrees. "But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna drop my day with ye."

"My day is gonna be spent on this, ya'll be pretty bored just sat there."

-/-

So Brendan does has he is told, and makes good use of his day.

Walking to Ste's he's not so sure his reception will be all that great. He's not spoken to him for two days; no doubt Ste will have gone in a strop.

Brendan knocks on the door and shoves his hands in his suit trousers, suddenly cautious of what may happen. He doesn't have to wait long until the door is swung open.

Ste doesn't say anything; he walks away and leaves Brendan to come in himself.

"This best not take long," Ste says, putting in some washing. "I've got a life me, you know. So hurry up."

"Ye know Declan's over for the week." Brendan says, trying to reason.

"Right," Ste shakes his head at Brendan. "So that means I become Mr Invisible, does it? No, I didn't think so."

"I would have been in touch ye know. I think ye been a bit fecking childish here, Stephen." Brendan becomes visibly annoyed.

Ste tots. "No I'm not, not at all. You're just trying to lead two different lives' still. If ya wanted to be in touch, then you would have been, but you've had me waiting instead! It's always the same with you."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Brendan sighs. "Ye know I find it… difficult at times, but hasn't the last few weeks we've spent together shown ye anything? Proved to ye that I want to be with ye?"

Ste stays silent for a few minutes; he knows Brendan's trying to change. And he knows he's acting like a child, but he feels side-lined, feels he's not wanted anymore. He's hurt.

"Yeah well," Ste pauses "still not a good enough reason to blank me, been proper down, me."

"Aww, did Stephen miss Bwendan?" He mocks, in a childlike way.

Ste throws him a glare, but is soon filled with Brendan has he walks up to him and gives him a tight hug, and his eyes soon soften to his warm embrace.

"I am sorry, ye know. It won't happen again."

"Hmm, you're gonna have to make it up to me." Ste says.

"Oh ye? O'Im sure I can do that." Brendan says, instantly lowering his voice and leaning in for a kiss.

But Ste leans back. "No not that, Bren!" Ste exclaims with a giggle. "There's a quiz at _The Dog _tonight. You, me and Declan can go."

"A pub quiz over sex? Feck that."

-/-

"Question number 8!" Jack shouts through the pub, "Which Aerosmith song featured in the film Armageddon?"

"Oh, proper easy is that." Ste whispers has he tells Declan the answer so he can write it down.

So, Ste got his way, promising Brendan he'd get his reward after the quiz. Brendan was more bothered about Ste and Declan been in the same room right about now though. Any thought of having his way with Ste had been pushed to the back of his brain.

He felt awkward; he didn't really have reason to be. Ste and Declan were getting on just fine, they'd talked about Ireland, Leah and Lucas, Declan's girlfriend, Ste's old job of been a chef. Their interaction had hit off straight away. And Brendan knew it would have, and that's what scared him.

He didn't want either of them telling the other anything too revealing. Not that Declan had much to say about his dad, but Ste had _loads_ to say. And he knew Ste could talk for England once he got going.

"Question number 9! Which American state has a name that ends in 3 vowels?"

"Bren! Do you know the answer?" St clicks his fingers in front of him, stopping his thoughts from getting any worrying.

"Hmm what?" Brendan looks at the two men before him. Declan puts the paper in front of him. "Oh, the quiz," and Brendan's puts his answer down.

"And the final question of the night ladies and gents. What is the name of the cement mixer in the TV series _Bob the Builder_?"

Looking at Ste, Brendan can tell he knows the answer. He almost seems embarrassed to say anything; Brendan can't help but be amused.

"Ye know the answer, Dec?" Brendan asks, pretending he hasn't noticed Ste's awkward posture.

"Nope, was never a fan of that," Declan gets up from his stool, with his phone in hand. "Ma's ringing in a sec, best take it." And he heads outside.

"Sure son," Brendan nods, then looks at Ste, "do ye know the answer, Stephen?"

"Might do…but only cause of the kids though, not 'cause I enjoy it or anything."

"Liar," Brendan laughs. "I saw ye face as soon as the question was read out, ye so know the answer!" Brendan pauses, "it's okay, I liked it too."

"Ya did?" Ste asks, amazed.

"Ye course, used to sing along to the theme tune whenever it came on."

Ste and Brendan look at each, knowing straight away what the other is about to do. Through laughter they badly sing _Bob the Builder. _

-/-

"Gutted we didn't win! Especially to the McQueens lot, they are hardly bloody brain boxes!" Ste moans as they walk home.

"Glad to know it's all about the taking part that matters to ye, Stephen."

"Says you! I saw the look ya give Myra. I thought you were gonna go kill her." Ste laughs.

"Dad, I'm gonna get off to bed as soon as I get it. Been a good night with ye both, but I'm zonked now." He says, "it's been nice getting to know ye better, Ste."

"You too mate. See ya around," Ste smiles.

"Err, dad. Remember what I said to ya today… spend some time with him." Declan pats his dad's arm and heads off home.

Ste stops and looks at Brendan. "Do ya talk to your son about me, Brendan?"

"No, just no."

"Oh, you so have. Nice things too, I can tell. It's alright; I know ya won't tell me, I'll just have to find out from Declan." Ste grins.

"Ye, ye whatever. Where's this reward ye promised me?" Brendan asks, with a kiss to silence him.

**A/N: Oh dear! Sorry this had a bit of angst in the beginning. **


	4. Brendan's Plus One

**A/N: This is rubbish, edited a fair few times. Sorry if there's loads of mistakes. **

"Am I gonna see you tomorrow?" Ste asks, stroking along the fine hairs on Brendan's chest as they cool their heated bodies.

"Hmm, not sure, Stephen" Brendan looks down at Ste. "Sick of seeing the sight of ye." He teases.

"Yeah?" Ste asks. "Well get dressed and bugger off then."

"Are ye just using me for my body?" Brendan laughs, "ye don't half know how to hurt someone's feelings."

Ste leans his head back to look at him properly, a smile playing on his lips. "If it was sex I wanted, I wouldn't keep coming to you for it." He sticks his tongue out.

Brendan clutches his chest pretending to be hurt by Ste's words. "Stephen, are you implying that I'm shiote in bed?"

"Obviously, yeah," Ste laughs.

"Well I only use ye for ye cooking anyway. Thank God he gave ye at least one skill in life." He laughs.

"Here! I'm good in bed, me."

"Really?" Brendan asks. "I hadn't noticed."

"The way you scream my name during sex would suggest otherwise." Ste winks at him, now turning on to his front so he can rest on his elbows.

"Just trying to make ye feel good about yeself, Stephen." Brendan pauses, "or ye could just prove me wrong."

-/-

For the rest of the day they stay in bed until they have to move their ass' and get to the club.

When they get to _Chez Chez_ it's pretty empty so Cheryl calls them in to the office.

"How are my two favourite men doing?" She asks with her a knowing smile on her face.

"Good," they both say. "What's this about?" Brendan asks.

"The club is up for an award!" Cheryl squeals in excitement.

"Oh, that's brilliant." Ste shares the enthusiasm.

"And ye think we'll have a chance of winning, do ye?" Brendan asks, looking between them. "We've got a reputation, and not a very good one."

"Oh, Brendan, do ya have to?" Cheryl tots. "I think we have a great chance, there's only three clubs up in the category. What's stopping us?"

Me, Brendan thinks. Everyone knows about his stint in jail, they all know about Silas. HollyOaks, the club nor Brendan has a good rep.

"Fine, whatever ye think." Brendan holds his hands up.

-/-

The next day Ste receives a text.

'_Be ready in half 'n hour. We're off somewhere, BB.' _

Ste is instantly excited; going anywhere with Brendan fills him with wonder and curiosity. It's not often they go places together.

He gets ready, and leaves his flat to wait for Brendan.

When Brendan pulls up, Ste jumps in to the car straight away, a smile on his face, "so where are we going?" He asks putting on his seat belt.

"Hello to ye too," Brendan looks at him amused. "Nowhere excited, don't wet yeself lad."

"Sorry," Ste laughs. "Ya know I get like this when we go somewhere though. Ya know…together?"

Brendan just nods. "We are off in to town."

"Oh," Ste says. "I don't have much money on me."

"No need, it's on me."

-/-

"We should really just go in Primark." Ste says trying to get Brendan to follow.

"Ye think I'm really going to buy ye something from there?"

"Brendan!" Ste whines, in the middle of town. "Have ya seen what I'm wearing? They will think I'm gonna nick something!"

Trainers, track suit bottoms and his blue and white striped polo top. But Brendan just laughed, "oh, don't be such a girl. I know the owner, he won't say a word. Now come on."

A hand tailored shop – for suits especially – was where Ste and Brendan now stood. Ste looked around the small store at the smartly hung suit jackets and waist coats. He still wasn't sure why Brendan had brought him here, he'd kept tight lipped.

Brendan brought over what must have been the manager; the man Brendan already knew. "Hey." The man welcomed Ste with a handshake and smile.

"Hi," Ste retuned. Still look around wide-eyed at all the suits.

"Stephen," Brendan says, trying to get Ste's attention. "This is Paul, he's going to fit ye a suit, ye in safe hands."

"Right, sure." Ste follows 'Paul.'

-/-

Ste returns a while after, he looks grown up. A nice grey suit, tie and waist cost to go with it. And real leather shoes.

Ste looks in one of the mirrors available and shakes his head, amazed at how different he looks. "Bren, I can't let you-"

"Yeah ye can. How does it feel on ye?" Brendan asks, getting up to have a closer look. "Ye certainly look good."

Ste smiles, "its ace! But it's too expensive." He whispers.

"Never, if ye want it, it's yours."

"I won't be able to repay ya though," Ste sighs. "We can get one somewhere cheaper."

"Paul," Brendan calls him. "Ye done good mate, this is the one for, Stephen."

-/-

"I can't believe ya spent over £300 on just a suit!" Ste grins at Brendan has they make their way back home.

"It was for ye, ye deserved a treat."

After a comfortable silence, Ste speaks again. "How do ya know Paul?"

Brendan looks at him quickly, raising his eyebrow, "ye jealous, Stephen?"

Ste scoffs. "No, course not, just wondered."

Brendan laughs, "We go back years. We were mates."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'." Brendan says. "Not every bloke I know is an old fuck ye know. I know I'm irresistible, but one he's straight and two, cut me with a bit more credit. He's hardly a looker, is he?"

Ste laughs. "Nah, I guess not. Sorry."

"Right," Brendan pulls up outside Ste's. "Make sure ye ready for 7:00pm, I'll pick ye up. And don't spill anything on ye suit, ye clumsy shiote."

"Err, where we off?" Ste asks, confused.

"Well I didn't buy ye suit for nothing, did I? We've got to show ye off a bit."

"I know, but-"

"Stephen, for God's sake, just be ready will ye?"

Brendan leans over and gives Ste a kiss; he nips at greedy lips with his teeth and sooths over them with his tongue. With a final groan and pull of hair Brendan pulls away reluctantly.

"See ye later," he says heavily.

-/-

6:45pm and Ste is all suited and booted. He may have gone over the top with aftershave and hair gel, but he feels great, and he's going to be 'shown off' by Brendan.

Brendan arrives bang on 7:00pm. Cheryl and Gilly sit in the back of the car.

"Oh, you look gorgeous, love!" Says Cheryl patting his shoulder has he gets in the car.

"Thank you, so do you." Ste blushes.

"Doesn't he look gorgeous, Brendan?" Cheryl says again.

Brendan takes a little look. "Aye, not bad I suppose." He says, trying not to look too blown away by the man by his side.

"So where are we going?" Ste finally asks.

"Didn't Brendan tell you? It's the awards tonight, you know for the club?"

"Oh," Ste says. "I didn't know." Ste looks at Brendan. "Ya could have said."

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise. Seems Cheryl's gob has got the better of her again," he's slightly annoyed that it couldn't have waited.

"Oops," Cheryl pretends to zip her mouth shut.

"So is everyone from the club going, then?" Ste asks.

"No just us four." Brendan says.

"Why Gilly?" Ste whispers to Brendan.

But Gilly hears him, "because I'm Cheryl's plus 1 mate."

Then Cheryl pipes. "And ya will never guess who Brendan has as his plus 1?" She grins, "You!"

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read and review, means a lot. : ) **


	5. Drink and Cake

**A/N: This is seriously OOC, and a bit cringe, really. But I'm shameless, because the idea just sprung in to my mind and it made me smile. **

Brendan had to take the day off; his night with Warren had made him feel terribly ill. OK, hung-over. But he'd already had Ste and Cheryl on his case for dropping through the door at five in the morning. His night shift at _Chez Chez_ had turned in to a night cap with Warren.

He'd told Warren that he needed to be home early, but Warren was having none of it. He claimed that Ste was turning him in to a housewife before he could even 'tweak his moustache.' Of course, Brendan fort back and told him that was nonsense, and that he was very much a real man but he'd just happened to find someone he wanted to commit to. The more drink Brendan consumed, the more his tongue became loose and he was telling Warren things he wouldn't dream of telling sober. Even in the past when he was drunk, he'd never spoke about anyone the way he did Ste. He was comfortable, he was consent, he didn't give a toss anymore, and the weight that had been on his shoulders for most of his life finally began to feel lighter each day.

'_Stephen's it for me.' _

'_He's made me grow as a man.' _

'_He's everything I want and more.' _

'_The sex – wow, you'd be jealous Foxy.' _

'_I do actually sound like a right girl, don't I?' _

Brendan groaned, _why, just why? _Drunken confessions came flooding back to him gradually has he laid in bed. It wasn't even the fact what he'd said was slightly cringe or too much, it was the fact he'd said them all too Foxy. He was sure to get wound up for days on end for it.

-/-

Stumbling through the door at stupid o'clock wasn't one of Brendan's best ideas. He was going to crash on one of the sofa's at, _Chez Chez, _but Warren had told him to get a grip and that he didn't have far to go. Warren locked up and shoved Brendan to get home, through laughter Warren watched whilst Brendan tried to get up the stairs to his home.

After what had been the tenth attempt, Brendan managed to finally unlock the door and get in. He tried to kick his shoes off, but in his drunken state he tripped over his lace and landed face down, coat rack falling with him.

"Fuck," he cursed.

The dark shade around him suddenly flashed bright. He turned to lay on his back, and stood above was a shadow.

"Stephen," Brendan laughed. "I'm not drunk, honest," he laughed even louder this time.

"Will you shut up," Ste whispered. "Have you seen the time? You'll wake Cheryl."

"Did I wake ye?" Brendan asked, looking up with squinted eyes.

Ste folded his arms. "No, been up all night worried about you, ant I? Where you been, Brendan."

"Ye really should have gone to bed…we all know ye need ye beauty sleep." He slurred, "Funny. No, I was with Foxy; we ended up having a few drinks together."

"'A few'? Brendan, I've never seen you like this." Ste gasped, "You sure you haven't had your drink spiked?" He knelt down to give Brendan a closer look.

"Oh, stop been dramatic, just got the taste for the old whiskey and had way too many."

"Well, don't blame me for worrying," Ste sighed.

After a while, Brendan raised his head off the floor suspiciously. "I seem to be lying on the fecking floor, get us up."

Ste managed to get Brendan up off the floor. He was a dead weight, totally out of it. Brendan snuggled his face in to Ste's neck and sniffed.

"Think I'm gonna be sick," he murmured.

-/-

Cheryl was next to be on his case; she'd woken up for work and without knocking, walked in to Ste and Brendan's bedroom. Ste had decided to catch up on some kip on the sofa; the sick he had to endure from Brendan had put him in a further mood, and thought it best to stay away from him in case he gave Brendan more of an ear full.

Brendan slept through Cheryl's rant at him.

"Ye are so bloody unruly when you get with Warren! To say you don't like him you're forever staying out drinking with him. It's not on Brendan; you always manage to ruin everything." She sighed, "we had serious infesters coming to the club today, and I'm gonna have to deal with them on my own now! So selfish of you," she slammed the door shut and went to work.

-/-

12:30. Brendan thought it best to finally get out of bed. He put on a pair of baggy joggers and t-shirt. He swirled his face in bathroom, when he looked in the mirror he looked as rough as he felt.

He gingerly made his way down stairs. Ste was still fast asleep on the sofa. He looked peaceful, his legs pulled up towards his chest, his arms tucked underneath his neck, his soft, thick hair slightly ruffled.

Brendan admired the man he'd denied so long. Brendan hated the fact he'd let him down so many times, and yet Ste still give him the faith to make it up to him. And four months down the line, things were still going in the right direction, and the only steps been made, were forward.

God, Brendan thought, stop been so fecking soft and man up. He often had these thoughts telling him to stop being soppy, that it was wrong to feel this way about someone – another man, but it was no use. They'd always come back, and deep down he knew there was no need to fight them. He knew being with Ste was what he wanted, he knew that their relationship still had work to do, but together, they would make it.

Brendan made himself a coffee, he looked through the fridge and cupboards for his breakfast, but with the ingredients that he crossed he decided to do something different.

He would make a cake.

-/-

Brendan was baffled. He was aware that he wasn't the best of cooks, but my word, nothing could be this difficult, surely?

With no cooking instructions to guide him, he just went with what he felt looked right. No measurements were made, the work tops were a mess, he wasn't even sure if he'd used the right flour.

Brendan became frustrated, all this faffing about for a bit of cake. He didn't see the point; he'd wished he hadn't bothered now. A nip to shops would have been so much easier. He put the mix into a baking tray and shoved in it to the oven. The oven, _shit_ he thought. He didn't even know how to use it properly. He put it to gas mark 200 and hoped for the best.

-/-

The smoke alarm was soon filled across the flat. Brendan jumped to his feet and opened the windows. He took the 'cake' out of the oven -burnt to a crisp- he got a tea towel and waved it under the smoke alarm until it went off.

"Hey, Hey, Good Lookin', whatcha got cookin', how's about cookin' something up with me." Ste sang up him and slung his arms around Brendan's waist.

"Shit, I woke ye," Brendan threw the tea towel in frustration.

"Nah," Ste yawned. "Was just catching up on my beauty sleep like you said I should," he laughed. "Plus, the smell of burning is enough to panic me. What ya been doing?"

"Wanted to make it up to ye, ye know," Brendan pointed around. "Cause of last night."

"Aww baby," Ste leant up and gave him a reassuring kiss. "Your breath stinks, though," he turned his nose up.

"Cute," Brendan said. "Now, ye gonna try some of this cake." He grabbed hold of Ste's hand to take a closer look.

"Mmm, it looks _so_ tasty," Ste giggled. "Think I'll have to pass, sorry."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. For last night, for the cake, for every-"

Ste silenced him with his finger. "Ah, shut up you big softy."

"Let me make it up to ye in a way I know I'm great at," he paused. "Please."


End file.
